


(ART) for "Sucker Punch"

by Winchesterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: alpha wolf form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterek/pseuds/Winchesterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1118284">Sucker Punch</a>. For <a href="http://teenwolfbigbang.livejournal.com/">teenwolfbigbang</a>.</p><p>Head on over and read it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	(ART) for "Sucker Punch"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sucker Punch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118284) by [Thraceadams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thraceadams/pseuds/Thraceadams). 



 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first time I've ever used a tablet for anything. I used a wacom bamboo splash. I usually do traditional art and this is my first ever attempt at digital art. Ehhh.... still trying to figure out how to color skin tones (and draw ears in general bahahahhahaa). Sorry Stiles. If anyone has any suggestions or tutorials that would be great!


End file.
